It's You
by kendokao
Summary: Sora can't seem to focus lately. She's more stressed out than she thinks, and Tai can see that. So what's he gonna do to help her out? taiora.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, peoples. If I did, you can be sure it would be veeeeeeeeeeeery different…

****

It's You

__

"You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone." ~Michelle Branch

Sweat trickled down Sora's face as she jogged on the concrete surface of the sidewalk. Sometimes going for a run helped clear her mind, but not today. She just couldn't seem to focus.

Sora hadn't been feeling quite like herself the past couple of weeks. She thought she was relaxed, but in truth she wasn't. Something just didn't feel right. For instance, she had been playing like a beginner during soccer practice, something that never happened. Usually she felt so free and at ease on the soccer field, but lately she just hadn't been all there.

She slowed down to a walk as she approached the park. The leaves on the trees rustled in the breeze, and little kids could be seen playing in the distant. Sora smiled to herself as she caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Tai!"

The goggle-headed boy looked up and waved. Sora quickened her pace and walked towards him. "Finally, some sanity," she said, a hint of relief in her tone.

Tai smiled gently at her. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess. I just haven't really been feeling like myself, and I'm not sure why."

Tai looked at her, a trace of concern in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sora sighed. "Sure, why not?" The two of them found a bench and sat down.

"Well?"

Sora took a deep breath and began. "I dunno… I just feel so out of it lately. I have no focus at all during soccer practice; I've been playing like a beginner. It's pretty pathetic. Even when I think I'm relaxed, I'm really not. My thoughts won't settle, and it's driving me nuts. I know this is a strange way of putting it, but… it almost feels like summer inside me. It's like I'm hot and dry, and I need something to drink, but nothing seems to refresh me."

She fell silent. "I… see," Tai said after a moment.

Sora smiled bitterly. "You think I'm nuts, don't you," she said.

"No, of course not!" the boy said quickly. "Really, I don't. I mean, there are probably plenty of people out there who have felt the exact same way. Hell, even I've felt like that at some point. I just never would have thought of the summer comparison." He smiled. "I like the way you put it, though."

Sora sank down in her seat, and Tai put his arms behind his head and leaned back. For a while the two of them just sat in silence.

"That's not all," Sora suddenly burst out. Tai looked at her attentively. "I know my mom and I have been doing better these past few years, but we're going through another rough patch, and it's frustrating. Plus, the other day I got the first letter from my dad in almost a year, and it's a bunch of bullshit. He doesn't even try anymore, and it pisses me off. He's so into his studies of mythology and crap that he forgets he has a family. Good for him that he's doing something he loves, but it would be nice if he didn't abandon his family for it! Oh, and on top of that, I have two major projects for school that are due this week, and I've barely even started." She sighed in frustration. "So yeah. That's pretty much all of it." She gave Tai a half-hearted smile. "Sorry about that. I'm done ranting now, I swear."

"Hey, don't apologize. You needed to get that off your chest," Tai said, his tone gentle. "That's what friends are for. I'll always be there if you need to talk or anything like that. Always." He reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Sora sent him a look of gratitude. "Tai…" she said quietly, "…thanks."

Later that day, Sora sat in her room working on her English project. It wasn't turning out anything remotely like it was supposed to. She chucked a marker across the room in frustration. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sora called to her mother.

She opened the door and found herself face to face with Tai. "It's you," she said, an expression of mild surprise on her face.

"Yeah, it's me," Tai said with a lopsided grin. He cleared his throat. "I was thinking about the stuff you said earlier… and I think you're a lot more stressed out than you realize. So yeah… I thought this surprise might help you feel a little better." He pulled a small bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "You mean you really…? Tai…" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

After a moment she stepped back. "The flowers are great," she said affectionately, "but you know what's even better?"

"Umm… soccer?" Tai guessed.

Sora smiled warmly and shook her head. "It's you."

Tai's gaze met hers, and his eyes gleamed lovingly. The flowers fell to the ground as he leaned forward and kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

And as the sun set behind them, Sora knew that this was how it should be. Nothing had ever felt more right.

A/N: Hope you liked my little Valentine's Day surprise. ^^ It's my first Digimon fic, as well as my first attempt at romance, so lemme know what you think!


End file.
